Software may be installed using existing techniques on a personal computer. Such software may include an operating system installation, a software application installation, or an upgrade for an operating system or other software. Existing techniques for software installation on personal computers utilize an input device, such as a keyboard, and an output display device, such as a monitor, which are attached to the personal computer. A headless device may be characterized as a device with a computer processor but without an attached input device, such as a keyboard, and without the attached display device, such as a monitor. Headless devices may utilize an operating system, software application, and the like. Typically, the operating system and other software that may be used on a headless device are installed on a hard drive of the headless device before the headless device reaches a customer. When the headless device is then used by the customer, the headless device already has the operating system and other software installed thereon. As such, problems exist when the headless device needs to have software installed thereon after the headless device passes to the customer. Existing techniques for software installation utilize input means and output display means, such as a keyboard and monitor, attached to the device upon which the installation is being performed. When a software installation, such as for a new operating system, needs to be performed on the headless device, an entire system image may be copied to a storage area of the headless device. The image may be characterized as a pre-built or pre-constructed image which is copied to the headless device for use.